poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery at the Lighthouse
Plot While Ash is wandering through the forest with his friends, he begins bragging about his accomplishments, but Misty claims all of his Pokémon simply followed him, and therefore, he failed to actually catch any of them. This angers Ash, who then runs off through the forest vowing to legitimately catch a Pokémon. He finds himself on a beach and notices a small Krabby scurrying between his feet. Ash insults Krabby for its small size, and it challenges him to a battle. Not even bothering to call upon one of his Pokémon, Ash lunges at Krabby with a stick. When Krabby slices it with little effort, Ash throws a Poké Ball and catches it. When the Poké Ball is transferred to Oak's lab, Misty informs Ash that Trainers can carry a maximum of six Pokémon with them at one time. Suddenly, Pikachu begins jumping and looking at a distant object, alerting the gang to looks a lighthouse on a cliff. Excited, they all run towards it. By the time they arrive there, night has fallen and the long walk has made them exhausted. Ash rings the bell, only to be greeted by an eerie ringing and a mysterious voice asking them to identify themselves. After Ash and his friends explain their situation and Brock offers to cook for the lighthouse keeper, they are granted entrance. However, as the door swings open, they find there is no one to greet them. Ash asks for permission to use the lighthouse's phone, and is directed to a mysterious video phone near them. Ash calls Professor Oak to ask about his newly caught Krabby. As he picks up, Oak is shown cooking dinner, and Ash is enraged to learn that Gary has also caught a Krabby. He becomes even more angry when he sees how large it is compared to his own. Ash is further humiliated when he finds out that Gary has already caught 45 Pokémon, dwarfing his mere seven. Oak tells them that they are calling from Bill's Lighthouse, and that he is very knowledgeable Pokémon researcher who knows more than Oak himself. Bill overhears the conversation, and accepts Professor Oak's request to give the trio a crash course in Pokémon. The lights turn on and a giant Kabuto appears, claiming to be the keeper of the lighthouse. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has set their sights on stealing all of the rare Pokémon inside Bill's Lighthouse. They say their motto and begin their ascent up the sea cliffs. Ash and his friends realize the Kabuto is a costume made by Bill, who has been stuck in a Pokémon suit for hours. Bill explains that there are more than 150 known Pokémon species, but there is only one Pokémon he is searching for, which he claims is the largest Pokémon ever. He says it is unique and that no one had ever laid eyes on it. He takes the trio up to the observation deck to overlook the ocean. He reveals that he heard a strange noise coming across the ocean from the Pokémon one night, but that was the last time he heard it. As Bill is reminiscing, the same sound is suddenly heard, and a large Dragonite appears, rising from the ocean. As it comes closer to the lighthouse, Team Rocket spots it and initially admires its beautifully haunting sound. Then, they begin launching a barrage of missiles to try to catch it. This angers Dragonite, and it smashes the top of the lighthouse and sends Team Rocket flying with its tail. Bill calls out for it, but to no avail, and the Pokémon simply walks away. In the morning, Bill seems to be at peace despite failing to learn more about the Pokémon and is grateful he got to see it at all. Ash and his friends say goodbye and continue on their journey. Major events *Ash catches a Krabby. *Ash learns that a Trainer can only have six Pokémon on hand at once, and that his extras are automatically sent to reside at Professor Oak's Laboratory. *Gary is revealed to have caught a giant Krabby and own a total of 45 Pokémon. *Ash and his friends meet Bill. *Ritsu is revealed to own an Aipom. *Liam is revealed to own a Doduo. *Sawako is revealed to own a Jolteon. *Glaciar is revealed to know Iron Tail. *Yui finds an Ice Stone, and her starter Eevee(Glaciar) evolves into Glaceon, and learns Ice Beam. Characters Humans *Ash *Misty *Brock *Jessie *James *Gary Oak *Bill *Liam *Ben *Yui *Ritsu *Mio *Azusa *Tsumugi *Ui *Sawako *Jun Pokemon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Bulbasaur (Ash's) *Charmander (Ash's) *Squirtle (Ash's) *Charmeleon (Liam's) *Spearow (Liam's) *Oddish (Liam's) *Nidorino (Liam's) *Poliwag (Liam's) *Mankey (Liam's) *Doduo (Liam's; debut) *Eevee (Yui's; Glaciar; evolves) *Glaceon (Yui's; Glaciar; debut; newly evolved) *Goomy (Yui's; Huggy) *Flareon (Ritsu's; Corona) *Vaporeon (Mio's; Vaporino) *Nidoqueen (Tsumugi's; Nida) *Eevee (Tsumugi's; Espia) *Skitty (Azusa's; Cadel) *Sylveon (Azusa's; Vivian) *Zigzagoon (Sawako's; Galar Form) *Jolteon (Sawako's; debut) *Clefairy (Ui's; Bella) *Pidgeotto (Ui's; Skyler) *Goldeen (Ui's) *Machamp (Ben's; Forearms) *Clefable (Ben's; Pixie) *Dragonite (nicknamed Pokemon; debut) Trivia Transcript Mystery at the Lighthouse/(Transcript) Category:Episodes Category:NegimaLover Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:Main Characters Pokemon who evolved in the episode Category:This Episode learn new moves